Solve for $x$ : $5x - 1 = 2x + 9$
Answer: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(5x - 1) - 2x = (2x + 9) - 2x$ $3x - 1 = 9$ Add $1$ to both sides: $(3x - 1) + 1 = 9 + 1$ $3x = 10$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{10}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{10}{3}$